The magic of love
by DM
Summary: Another adventure of Angel and Scamp! Suitable for all ages.
1. A new start

Well this is my first story, so don't be too hard ok?  
Comments and suggestions are welcomed ok?  
Email me too Samuel.m.fernandes@clix.pt  
  
The Magic of love - by DM  
  
  
Our story begins just after Angel had been welcomed to her new family.  
She really loved her new life, it all seemed just so magic, so safe, and she finally had a family that would love her and most of all, she was next to the one she loved, her tenderfoot...  
  
Chapter 1: A new start  
  
The sun was just araising on Snob Hill, and has the first bird melodies could be heard, the son's light warmed up the old New England town.  
The first few people could be seen walking their animals in Veteran's park, welcoming their kins and friends. Most people say dogs are early morning creatures, they always manage to get up early for their morning walk, but some dogs are exceptions, for example there's one of those rare dogs we know well...  
  
Angel: Wake up Scamp!  
Don't tell me you're going to sleep all day long!   
Everyone but you are awake!  
  
The snoring pup could barely hear Angel, the rush of blood on his head was just too much, insted of Angel he was seing 3 knocking on his head.  
  
Scamp: What mom? I don't want to go to school today! zzz  
  
Angel: You don't go to school Scamp!  
  
Scamp: I am just... waking... zzz  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
  
Scamp: Oh.. what? I am awake!  
zzz zzz  
  
Angel: Scamp? Scamp! Come on wake up!  
  
Danielle: If you are trying to wake him up I really wish you luck, he sleeps like a rock, you should have seen the last time we tried to wake him, we had to take drastic measures...  
  
Angel: What do you mean by Annette?  
  
Annette: I'm Annette! She's Danielle!  
  
Angel: Sorry, I'm new to this ok?  
  
Danielle: Only a bath wakes him up, the last time we tried it he squirmed so much Darling had to spend her weekend cleaning the kitchen... my brother is really wierd, I don't see why you like him anyway.  
  
*** As they were talking lady arrived in the room right next to tramp.  
  
Lady: So what are you girls up to?  
  
Tramp: Trying to wake him up? You really need luck Angel, when he sleeps he really sleeps...  
  
Angel: Couldn't you work it out? I'm tired of seing him lay there! Is he supposed to sleep when there's a beatiful day out there?  
  
Tramp looked at lady...  
  
Tramp: Ok I will work it out, but you'll get the guilt ok?  
  
With his teeth Tramp, carefully pick up the sleeping pup and headed for the water bin Darling used to clean clothes, but this time it was going to be used for a different purpose.Tramp looked one last time at Lady and dropped the snoring pup on the bin.  
  
...  
...  
For seconds only loud bark could be heard from the shivering pup!  
  
Scamp: So cold... I know, I've died and now I'm in heaven... but if I'm in heaven why is it so cold... (imagine he was thinking he was alone in a light place he was so perplexed he thought he was alone)  
  
Collette: Quit it Scamp! You're home, there are no little dog angels, but one thing's for sure, you're all wet and cold! (she just couldn't wait this opportunity of making fun of her brother.)  
  
Scamp: Couldn't you have just wake me up like anyone does? ah..ah.ah..tchum!  
Now I got a cold, thanks a lot Angel...  
  
Tramp: Ok, the work's done, we'll just let you two there talking ok? I'm sure you have a lot of things to put... up to date.  
  
All but Scamp and Angel exit the living hall and went outside.  
  
Angel: Come on tenderfoot, don't tell me you prefered to be sleeping insted of being awake with me.  
  
Scamp: I'll have to think it for a while...  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
  
Scamp: Ok, I love you babe, but you could have let me sleep a little more...  
  
Angel: You really are a house dog... There's a beautiful morning out there and you're here fatten up, don't tell me you aren't happy to see me here with you Scamp. Maybe I should had stayed in the Junkyard, with Buster!  
  
Scamp: No Buster ok?  
  
Scamp moved forward Angel and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Scamp: You know I like you, you're my girl right?  
  
Angel: Cut if of Scamp!   
  
Quickly Angel pushed Scamp in to the ground and got on top of him.  
  
Angel: Now who's in charge?  
  
Scamp: I don't think I would like to get off anyway.  
  
Angel: You're cute tenderfoot. (Angel licked his face)  
Let's go outside Scamp, I'd rather exercice a little - she said as she stretched her legs.  
  
Scamp: Ok, but there's just one problem, how are we going to get out if mom and dad are on the backyard? They would spot us if we tried!  
Now what Angel brain?  
  
Angel: Look and learn pea brain.  
  
Scamp: What was that suppose to mean?  
  
Angel walked outside...  
  
Scamp: Angel? Where are you going?  
  
  
*** In the backyard  
  
Lady and tramp were near the doghouse, watching Collette and Annette playing with a ball. Danielle? Well she was just looking around (she's a little wierd...)  
Tramp was just scratching ( he does that a lot) and Lady was just laying in the ground, she didn't seem so good, she hadn't eaten for a while.  
  
Tramp: Are you sure you're alright pidge?  
  
Lady: I'm sure, I just ain't hungry.  
  
At that moment Angel arrived:  
  
Scamp: Angel! You aren't serious, you'll ruin our plans if you just ask!  
  
Angel: Lady, can I ask you something?  
  
Lady: Of course dear, what is it?  
  
Angel: Can I and Scamp take a walk near the river?  
  
Scamp quickly tried to avoid her mother to understand what angel had asked:  
  
Scamp: Don't listen to her mom, she doesn't know what she's saying!  
  
Lady: Ok  
  
Scamp: She really didn't meant that, she meant, if we could... uh... play with the girls... what?  
  
Tramp: You two can go, just take care ok?  
  
Scamp couldn't say a word.  
  
Scamp: ....  
Scamp: ....   
Scamp: ....  
  
Well, I meant he couldn't...  
  
It was a beautiful day, it seemed like every people let their cars home and went to work by foot, really the street seemed deserted...  
Alright as the two were walking on the main street he finally managed to talk:  
  
Angel: So tenderfoot, impressed?  
Scamp:...  
  
Ok, he'll talk... just wait.  
  
Scamp: How could you... how... I didn't think they would accept!  
  
Angel: But they did! You know, I sure look more responsible then you, that's why they let us, you still got to learn a lot from me, house dog! (she said laughin)  
  
Scamp: Ok that was impressive... to an average dog of course...  
  
Scamp got closed to Angel and kissed her on the head.  
  
Angel: So if you're not impressed why are you trying to charm me?  
  
Scamp: Maybe because I'm a marvelous and good looking dog and I love you.  
  
Angel: Scamp! You are the lousiest dog I know!  
  
Scamp moved away, Angel didn't have a clue on what he was going to do, maybe she had been a little too hard on him...  
Finally Scamp reached his goal. A beautiful rose had just bloom near the river, Scamp carefully picked it up with his teeth, trying not to brake its petals.  
He then went over Angel and dropped the flower on the ground:  
  
Scamp: A rose, for an angel.  
  
Angel couldn't help to laught, it was just too romantic to come from someone like Scamp.  
  
Angel: I didn't know you were that charming.  
For an average dog I mean.  
  
Scamp: Ok I got the idea Angel, but admit I'm a romantic, good looking pup, you sure are lucky to have someone like me.  
And one more thing Angel!  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Scamp: I really love you Angel!  
  
Angel:I'm impressed Scamp, even knowing that isn't true...  
I love you too Scamp.  
  
At that moment a fish jumped from the water and splashed the romantic couple...  
  
Angel: Look at the river, isn't it beautiful? The sun shining in the river, the birds singing, do you think there's anything more beautiful?  
  
Scamp: There is you Angel.  
  
The two pups were now close to each other, neither could take the first step...  
  
(At the same time)  
Scamp: Angel...  
Angel: Scamp...  
  
Both: I love you!  
  
Angel: Scamp I want to be with you forever.  
I just feel so wild when I'm next to you...  
  
Scamp: You make me feel the same way Angel, that's why I love you so much!  
  
Angel: Scamp, do you know what was the happiest day of my life?  
  
Scamp: Lucky guess?  
  
Angel: The day I met you Scamp.  
  
Scamp looked at her eyes. They really seemed jewels, herself, she was a jewel... his jewel.  
  
They both kissed (one of those big kisses that doesn't seem to end you know...)  
  
Scamp: Does that mean you're my girl?  
  
Angel: Girlfriend does sound better, doesn't it tenderfoot?  
  
Unfortunatly the good day seemed to had died - the clouds went gray and a strong rain started to downpour, the two loving pups hurried to get home...  
  
Angel: Maybe this wasn't a great day after all!  
  
Scamp: Now she tells me! I knew I should have stood in bed! Look I'm all wet... again!  
  
*** At home  
  
Jim Dear: Where are those two pups? With all these raining they'll get  
sick! Tramp weren't you supposed to look after them?   
  
Tramp was hear down, maybe he should had let them go...  
  
Darling: Jim Dear, Lady doesn't look too good, she has stood there all day,  
she hasn't even eaten. Shouldn't we check a vet?  
  
Jim Dear: Is it necessary darling? She's just worried with Scamp, I bet it's  
Nothing more then that!  
  
Darling: But dear, look, even tramp is worried, please go with  
her, I'll stay here with junior, waiting for Scamp and Angel to come.  
  
As they were speaking Lady fainted, obviously it wasn't just a mother's concern  
Tramp hurried to angel, barking to get noticed, what else could he do?  
  
Jim Dear: My goodness, I'll go right away! I hope we aren't too late!  
  
He rushed to put Lady on the car, and soon only a gasp of air could be seen.  
  
Darling: Don't worry Tramp, I'm sure she'll be okay, just wait.  
  
Junior: Lad... Lady bad?  
  
Darling: She'll be just right.  
  
  
*** It's time to see how the two pups are doing shouldn't we?  
  
Trying to avoid the current downpour the two pups hided inside a snall hole in a tree, it was just big enough to hold the two dogs inside.  
  
Scamp: So it was a good day? Perfect for walking... Don't tell me you're going to sleep all day long... bah!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp! It was a great day... some minutes ago at least...(she gasped  
to herself)  
  
Scamp: We should head home! Mom and Dad must be worried about us!  
  
Angel: I can't see anything with this deap mist! How are we supposed to go home?  
  
Scamp: Well we can trust in my dog instinct to guide us...  
  
Angel: I'd rather stay here then follow it, we may get lost forever...  
  
Scamp: You're humour hasn't drown yet, I can see.  
  
Angel: Come on tenderfoot, maybe we'll be lucky to stay alive from this one.  
  
Scamp was the first to get off the tree. The mist was just too dense,  
where was he supposed to go anyways?  
  
Angel: Wich way should we go Scamp? I can't see my own paw on this mist! Scampl? Where are you Scamp?  
  
Before Scamp could answer he hit something:  
  
Angel: Are you alright Scamp? Scamp?  
  
Scamp: Owh... I think I am, what did I hit anyways?  
A pole? Stupid pole!  
  
Angel: A pole? Scamp it's the avenue pole!  
We're near home!  
  
Scamp: What did I tell you about my instinct?  
  
Angel: Your head works better tenderfoot!  
  
Scamp: What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Angel: Just forget it (she laught).  
  
  
It didn't take long before they reached the fence that separated the  
streets from their home. They quickly knocked on the door( ok they scratched  
it!) ;D  
  
Darling: Finally! Where have you too been? My goodness you're all wet!  
Come on we've got to clean you both!  
  
Annette: I didn't know Scamp liked so much to take a bath! If you want it  
I'll let you be the first next time brother!   
  
Scamp: Shut up!  
  
Tramp: Don't treat your sister like that Scamp.  
  
Scamp: Ok, ok, where's mom?  
  
Collette: When you were gone mom fainted! Our master went to the vet with her.   
As her son you should have been here, but no, you were out there doing who knows with her!  
  
Scamp: What do you mean? Just Shut up!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp.   
Will she be alright?  
  
Tramp: Don't worry, she will.  
  
Darling: Stop moving you too, aren't you tired enought! - she said as she   
was trying to dry them up.  
  
Scamp: I'm hungry what's for eating?  
  
Danielle: I don't think there's much left, you know, the rain really got us hungry!  
  
Scamp: Great sisters that I have...  
  
He was about to call them some bad names, we would better sensour, when Jim Dear arrived with Lady.  
He was wet from feet to head but Lady a smile could be seen in both's faces.  
  
Darling: How is she?  
  
Jim Dear: Brace yourself darling.  
  
Darling: What's up dear? Is it something bad? Please tell me what's happening!  
  
Tramp himself couldn't help but bark, he was really worried about lady, what if she was ill? Or worse...  
He got near her and gave her a hug (or something...)  
  
Jim Dear: It's good news darling.  
How can I say it... lady is pregnant.  
  
Darling: She's going to have pups again?  
That's great news dear!  
  
Tramp was happy himself, he couldn't help to caress his love, it was indeed a happy moment.  
  
Danielle: Dad, what does Jim mean by mom being pregnant?  
  
Lady: You are going to have a new brother or sister dear, who knows...  
  
Annette: That's great mom, my other brother was getting too old...  
  
The three girl puppies started laughing, however Scamp didn't seem too amused.  
  
Scamp: I'm gonna get you!  
  
Scamp jumped to Annette, and when he was about to beat her, tramp got in the way:  
  
Tramp: Scamp, aren't you ashamed?  
  
Scamp: For what? She was the one that started it!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp, just don't listen to her. (yet she couldn't control her laughs)  
  
Scamp: What are you laughing at?  
  
Angel: Oh nothing...  
  
Annette got up with a winning smile in her face, and as she was about to go away, tramp said:  
  
Tramp: And you little girl, don't you dear to bother him again, ok?  
Your mother needs to rest, so I don't want any trouble coming from Scamp, you or any of your sisters. Go it?  
  
Annette: Yes dad...  
  
Annette went away. Lady and Tramp were now alone in the room.  
  
Lady: Tramp, do you think he'll be okay?  
  
Tramp: You know Scamp, he'll always be that mischevious pup, but I think Angel is somehow changing him, it was a good idea to welcome her to our family.  
  
Lady: Tramp, I was talking about him.  
  
Tramp: The baby? He'll be fine dear! We'll always be here to hold him up and we have Jim Dear, and Darling, and our pups can take care of him too.  
  
Lady: Oh, tramp, I'm just so scared...  
  
Tramp: About what pidge?  
  
Lady: I really don't know, I hope everything will be okay...  
  
*** Upstairs...  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp! She was just kidding, you don't have to take everything so hard, you know they like to see you mad!  
  
Scamp: I know, but even you were making fun of me...  
  
Angel: Scamp... You know I love you... But you have to admit she was right!  
  
Scamp: What?  
  
Angel: Come on house pet, show me what you've got - Angel said as she started running through the living hall.  
  
Scamp: Just wait and see!  
  
Scamp was almost catching her when he tripped into the last stairstep, everything would be ok if it stopped there, however Scamp continued Slidding through the floor, aciddently hitting the the living room table that had Darling's favorite vase on it.  
  
Jim Dear: What was this noise?  
Scamp! I can't believe it! Can't you do anything right?  
  
Angel couldn't help but look at the "ear down" Scamp, as Jim Dear talked and talked like if Scamp had burned the entire house or something. This didn't really mean anything to her so she just headed for Scamp trying to protect him.  
  
Jim Dear: So now she defends you?  
  
Darling that had just arrived in the living room tried to calm down Jim:  
  
Darling: Come on dear, it's just a vase, I'm sure Scamp didn't meant to do it.  
  
Jim Dear: I never does!  
However he brakes something everyday!  
  
Annette and Collette that had just arrived to see where the big noise was coming from laughted has they saw Scamp's situation.  
  
Collette: He never does anything right, what a mole!  
  
Annette: And now he even has protection from his girlfriend!  
  
On the other corner of the house, Danielle was rushing to tell her parents what had succeded:  
  
Danielle: Mom, Dad you have to come!  
  
Tramp: What's wrong?  
  
Danielle: Scamp broke another thing.  
  
Lady: He always does those things dear!  
  
Danielle: Yeah, but this time, there's trouble, our master isn't really happy, I think Scamp's in big trouble this time!  
  
Tramp hurried to the living room but there was nothing he could do to avoid what had succeded.  
  
Jim: Tramp you better watch Scamp! I'm tired of seing him brake everything I have home! I don't have earnings to pay all that he brakes! You control him or I'll have to take drastic measures ok?  
Now you go to your box, and don't move from there until I say so, got it? And if I see you move a paw from there you'll see what's good for you Scamp!  
  
Scamp was as down as any pup could be, Jim dear was upset with him, he was forced to stay in his bed all day, and the worst, he had to hear his sisters laughing at his situation. This was too low for him...  
  
Darling tried to calm him down but it was no use. This time Scamp had no excuse...  
  
Tramp headed to Scamp, he knew his master had went too far, but so did Scamp.  
  
Tramp: Are you alright son?  
  
Scamp: What do you think dad? I'm forced to be in this cell all day long.  
I don't think I could be happier...  
  
Tramp: Come on Scamp. You'll just have to be more careful. Remember the rules I told you?  
  
Scamp: Enough rules dad! Don't tell me you weren't like me when you first went to live with mom here!  
  
Tramp: I just had to change, it's a sacrifice I made. You'll just have to learn to live by the rules of the house, I'm sure you'll be better next time, you're still new, there's just so much you have to learn.  
  
Scamp: Dad?  
  
Tramp: Yes son?  
  
Scamp: Where's Angel, I haven't seen her since...  
  
Tramp: She's with your mom, I asked her to go, so I could have this conversation with you son. If you keep out of trouble I'm sure Jim Dear will forgive you sooner than you expect! Just try to sleep, and when you wake up, I'm sure he will have forgiven you.  
  
Scamp: At 3 pm?  
And dad do I have to see my sisters laughing at me all the time? If it weren't for them I'm sure this wouldn't have happened!  
  
Tramp: Don't blame them Scamp, they just laugh because they haven't the same problems you have. But I'm sure they love you Scamp.  
  
Scamp: Yeah right...  
  
At that moment, Angel arrived in the room.  
  
Tramp: Well I'll let you two alone, ok? I'm sure your mom needs me now...  
  
Tramp exited the room. Angel looked with an unhappy look in her face, she sit right next to Scamp, she didn't exactly know what to say to him, she was afraid something she would say might hurt him:  
  
Angel: Are you alright Scamp?  
  
Scamp: I think so. Sorry for the mess I got you onto Angel.  
  
Angel: I'm the one that should apologize Scamp. I got you onto all this trouble, if I didn't start runing you would slip for sure...  
  
Scamp: It wasn't your fault Angel. I don't blame you. You even tried to protect me...  
  
Angel: You know Scamp, sometimes I think it would be better if I had stood in the streets, here I only get you into more problems...  
  
Scamp: Don't say that Angel!  
You know I couldn't survive without you here anymore!  
I love you Angel!  
If I couldn't had stayed with you here, I would just run off again!  
I really love you Angel, you are the most important thing of my life!  
  
They both looked with a love look at each other, but then Angel remembered their situation:  
  
Angel: Don't worry Scamp, I'm sure things will be just fine. Jim Dear was just probably anxious about the baby thing like us.  
  
Scamp: Do you think so, he didn't seem so happy to me...  
  
Angel: Look Scamp, I promiss you tonight we'll be laughing about this, as we look at the moon. This is just one of those things we have to look up and keep on.  
  
Scamp: Just don't leave, this is just so boring, I'm forced to stay here all day, it even seems my sisters are controlling me, waiting for me to walk out so that they can call our master so that I get into more trouble...  
  
Angel: Scamp, don't worry, I'm here.  
Nothing is going to happen to you, I'll protect you.  
  
Scamp: You are just so wierd Angel, how can someone like you love me so much? I'm sure you've seen lots of dogs better then me in the streets! Why me Angel? Why me?  
  
Angel: You're good, decent and kind. And that's why I like you Scamp. Dogs out there were just so rude, they had that complex, I had to be theirs, like if I was an object... with you I can see it's different...  
  
Scamp: How about Buster?  
  
Angel: Buster was the worst. "You're my girl" here and there, I just hated when he said that, I just stayed there because I didn't have where to go, now that I have a family I don't even want to hear his name, that big...  
  
Scamp: Ok, ok, what about me?  
  
Angel: What tenderfoot?  
  
Scamp: I want to hear it from you!  
  
Angel: What do you want to hear from me Scamp?  
  
Scamp: Well you talk so much about Buster, and since we're boyfriends I want to hear from you how pretty, good looking and smart I am!  
  
Angel: Scamp...  
  
Scamp: What? Don't tell me I'm that good!  
  
Angel: I don't want to hurt you...  
  
Scamp: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: I was just kidding house pet!  
  
Scamp: Oh... hey!  
  
Angel: Don't talk.  
  
Scamp: What?  
  
Angel: Trust me.  
  
Angel got closer and kissed Scamp on the cheek.  
  
Scamp: And that was?  
  
Angel: I just felt like it.  
  
Scamp: Can't I have replay?  
  
Angel: Ask it.  
  
Scamp: Ok, I want you to kiss me... again.  
  
Angel: Ok, but close your eyes this time, it's a surprise.  
  
  
Scamp closed his eyes, trying to imagine what Angel would do next.  
Angel kissed him on the lips this time, it really felt good to both, and it would continue if the girls didn't arrive in the marvelous moment...  
  
Collette: That's gross!  
  
Annette: That must hurt, coming from Scamp...  
  
Danielle: Come on, we should probably let them alone (she said to her sisters trying not to be heard by the couple)  
  
  
They eventually broke the kiss of the couple...  
  
Scamp: What do you want this time? Didn't dad order you to stay away?  
  
Annette: I don't think that's a problem since they are both sleeping, and since you can't step out of the box...  
  
Collette: ...we can say everything we want! (she continued)  
  
Angel: What about me? Don't I count?  
  
Annette: Why do you have to defend him? He's just a boy.  
  
Collette: Boys...  
  
Danielle: Come on, maybe we shouldn't be here...  
  
Annette: Just go away Danielle, didn't you watch what just happened?  
  
Collette: Yeah! I'm sure mom wouldn't like to know what sucedded here!  
  
Scamp: Like we did anything wrong!  
  
Angel: It was just a kiss!  
  
Scamp: And what a kiss that was...  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
  
Annette: He even confesses! You two are in big trouble if...  
  
Collette: If anyone would accidently tell mom and dad...  
  
Angel: What do you want?  
  
Collette: What do you mean by that? I didn't say it was me, but it would really be bad luck wouldn't it?  
  
Scamp: Just go away ok? We can do everything we want, and not you or any of you three can stop us ok? Mind your own business!  
  
  
Danielle tried to push her sisters away, this was too much to her:  
  
Danielle: Sorry for this ok, they didn't meant this...  
  
Annette: What do you mean? We did!  
  
Collette: Mole! Traitor!  
  
Danielle: Don't call me that!  
  
Scamp: Could you go fight somewhere else? We really had a job to continue here!  
  
Annette: After mom knows there won't be anything to do! Since Angel probably won't even be here!  
  
Angel: What's you angle? Why don't you like me? I didn't do anything against you three!  
  
Danielle: Hey I didn't say anything, I don't have anything against you!  
  
Collette: Do you really want to know? Well you infiltrated in our family for some unknown reason! If Scamp wants a girlfriend Jim Dear can just go buy someone, we don't need some cheap girl here!  
  
Scamp: Shut up Collette! Don't you dear to talk to her like that!  
  
Angel: Just don't listen to them Scamp, I don't mind, she's probably right...  
  
Danielle: Ok you have gone too far, just let them alone!  
  
Collette: Now that we've said everything I think we can go...  
  
Annette: But don't forget, dad will hear from this!  
  
Collette: Yeah!  
  
  
The girls walked away, Danielle couldn't help but look behing trying somehow to excuse herself for her sisters' beaviour.  
She could be the most stupid of the three but she knew Angel was good, if her brother liked her so much she couldn't be that bad, somehow she felt guilty of her sister's actions...  
  
Scamp looked at Angel, what could he say, something to calm her would be the best, but what? The only thing that came to his mind was this:  
  
Scamp: Angel, don't listen to them! I love you that's what counts! We can face them all if you want! I just won't let you go!  
  
Angel (crying): I never though they would say that. I though a family was supposed to like each others...  
  
Scamp: Don't cry Angel, or I'll cry too! They just don't know you like I do, with time they will like you, and if they don't, we'll just ignore them... together.  
  
The couple stood still for minutes, no word could pop from their mouths, Scamp cleaned her eyes with his paw, she just couldn't see her the way she was... miserable...  
Angel fell asleep right next to Scamp. He couldn't understand how she could sleep after what her sisters said. He could had just beat them, but he would probably just get into more problems, and he was sure Angel wouldn't like that.  
She sure looked cute sleeping; her fur was so soft and smooth, he wished he could stay like this forever... right next to his loved one.  
Of course this couldn't last forever, as Scamp was enjoying this moments Lady and Tramp arrived in the room:  
  
Tramp: Son, I think we need to talk.  
  
Scamp: Right now dad? I mean we shouldn't wake her up...  
  
Tramp: Your mom will take her care of her. She'll be just fine. Pidge- he pointed to Lady.  
  
Lady picked Angel, carefully trying not to wake her up, and exited the room, she thought they should just be alone.  
  
Scamp: Wathever the said, they lied! It was just a kiss nothing more!  
  
Tramp: Just a kiss? By the mess they made it seemed more than a kiss.  
  
Scamp: It was just a kiss! Man don't tell me I can't do anything more in this house! Can't I have my privacy without having my sisters to annoy me?  
  
Tramp: Calm down whirlwind. Maybe they exaggerated.  
  
Scamp: I'm sure they didn't tell you what they told Angel!  
  
Tramp: Danielle told me. I know they shouldn't have told her that, if you feel better I grounded them for a while.  
  
Scamp: I just think they shouldn't have told her that! They hurted her feelings!  
  
Tramp: And about her?  
  
Scamp: What?  
  
Tramp: Do you really like her?  
  
Scamp: She's the world for me dad! You know, if Jim Dear hadn't let her here, I would probably run away again, she just makes me feel wild! She frees me from this 4 wall-house. I really like her! But you know all about it don't you? You probably felt the samething about mom when you were my age.  
  
Tramp: Scamp, I was older, and you know, sometimes you believe too much in your feelings, love comes and goes like the wind.  
You know Scamp, I had many girlfriends, they loved me, but I didn't love them, I felt different feelings for your mom, don't you think you are rushing things?  
  
Scamp: She's not just one, she is the one that I love!  
  
Tramp: But does she love you Scamp?  
  
Scamp: I'm sure she does! Why did she save me from the pound if she didn't? I'm sure she loves me!  
  
Tramp: Ok, Scamp, but I'm sure you need some advice from me.  
  
Scamp: Advice? For what?  
  
Tramp: Well if you really love her, you need to know how to treat her well, and I'm sure I'm the perfect person to tell you how. You know, I was the best at get them.  
  
As Scamp and Tramp were talking we move some minutes ago, when Lady was carring Angel away, remember that this action is happening as Tramp and Scamp were talking.  
Angel opened her left eye and then the right. Was it clear there! A window lighted and warmed the room she was in. As she stretched her legs she noticed she wasn't in the living room anymore.  
It was strange...   
She couldn't even remember how she got there, wasn't she with Scamp? Scamp?! She was supposed to be with him helping him through his penitence, but where was she anyway?  
  
Lady: So, did you sleep well? (she said as she got closer to Angel)  
  
Angel jumped back. She didn't know Lady was there. Was she going to punish her for the kiss she gave Scamp?   
  
Angel: I...  
  
Lady: You don't need to explain anything Angel. Danielle told me everything the girls said, please forgive them, they just don't know you well. I'm sure you and Scamp will do just fine.  
  
Angel: Where's Scamp?  
  
Lady: Don't worry, he's ok. Tramp's just having one of those father-son conversations, they just have to settle one or two things.  
  
Angel: I thought a family was better, doesn't a family love each others?  
  
Lady: They do. The girls like you, they are just jealous you toook Scamp from them, they don't want to show it but they do like him, and I'm sure that with time they'll like you too. With time you'll be part of this family Angel.  
  
Angel: I hope so. Lady?  
  
Lady: What is it Angel? (she said in a soft and caring voice)  
  
Angel: How does it feel?  
  
Lady: You mean the baby? When you grow up you'll have the same sensation, the love of a mother can't just be explained in words. I'm sure you realise it.  
  
Angel: I'm sure it's great! I hope someday I have the same luck...  
  
Lady: I'm sure you'll be the perfect mother, but right now I think there's someone who needs you more then anyone.  
  
Angel: Don't you mind?  
  
Lady: Don't worry, I'm sure Tramp will be here as soon as he finishes with Scamp.  
Angel, go!  
  
Angel hurried to the room. It was good to know at least someone liked her. She hopped the girls would like her with time, but how long would it take?  
When she arrived inn the room she couldn't help to notice how the two dogs were laughing, why were they laughing? Wasn't it supposed to be a tough conversation?  
  
Scamp: Really dad? (laughs)  
  
Tramp: Yes, they always fell for it! (laughs)  
  
Angel: Fell for what?  
  
The two dogs tried to hide their amusement, but Angel didn't seemed to get convinced...  
  
Tramp: Nothing at all!  
Well I'm over, I'm sure you and Scamp have a lot to talk about.  
  
As Tramp went away Angel could swear he was laughing. This was strange, and she thought Scamp was needing her...  
  
Angel: So what was so fun?  
  
Scamp: Nothing...  
  
Angel: You don't know how to lie Scamp.  
  
Scamp: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: I'm sure you and him weren't just laughing naturally, no one laughs wiihout a reason.  
  
Scamp: Ok, you got me, we were laughing about something.  
  
Angel: Does it involve me?  
  
Scamp: Sort of...  
  
Angel: And would you mind to tell me what it is?  
  
Scamp: You know Angel, it's one of those father-son things, I don't think a girl should hear our secrets, it can ruin the all thing....  
  
Angel: Then I think I have to take it out from you!  
  
Angel jumped on top Scamp. She made sure Scamp couldn't move as she took the next step.  
  
Angel: So now are you going to tell?  
  
Scamp: Not a chance, any minute I'll just get up, and I'll show you who's in charge!  
  
Angel: I'm waiting Scamp... Show me how mighty you are... and fast I don't have all day you know...  
  
Scamp tried and tried but a dog created in the streets was obviously stronger...  
  
Scamp: Ok I give up, you win.  
  
Angel: So you're going to tell, or do I have to beat you first tenderfoot?  
  
Scamp: I'm sure I would like that, but thinking of it, I'm too tired...   
And I'm sure he wouldn't like it!  
  
Angel: Who?  
  
Angel looked behind, tooking advantage of the situation Scamp rolled until he was on top of Angel, the situation was now inversed.  
  
Scamp: So now who's in charge? The strongest prevails!  
  
Angel: I'm impressed... but you forgot something Scamp.  
  
Scamp: What? Oh, I'm not falling for that one, I ain't stupid!  
  
Angel: You forgot who's the house dog here!  
  
Scamp: What?!  
  
Before Scamp could react Angel, that was obviously stronger, rolled, trying to get off Scamp. The two pups started rolling through the house. They were quite amused at that situation, and were they happy...   
However the amusement stopped when they heard Jim Dear walking to the room...  
  
Jim Dear: What the? Scamp? Angel?  
What are you two doing? Didn't I order you to stay there?!  
  
Scamp looked at Jim with tender eyes, and face down. He was scared. Scared Jim might punish him further, or worst, he would take his loved one away...  
Angel got on the way, this time she wasn't just stay there seing him punish him.  
She managed to bark trying to get noticed by Jim Dear.  
  
Jim Dear: What girl?   
Oh ok... Scamp, I didn't meant to be so hard onn you.  
I was just trying... trying to make you understand there are rules we must follow, and you pretty much brake the most of them, can't you just learn from your sisters, or right from Angel, she's quite, she doesn't brake anything, Can't you spend your energy on some other way?  
Can you forgive me buddy?  
  
Scamp was happy he heard that, he happly barked, just trying to say "Yes", he licked Jim's face:  
  
Jim Dear: Ok, stop that boy. Why don't you two go play outside? It's a sunny day out there again, there's no reason for you two to be here. And one more thing, Angel watch him, make sure he doesn't get into more trouble, if you know what I mean.  
  
Scamp was as happy as a pup could be. Being grounded really made him think of what he had done, there was no more time to waste!  
  
Angel: So, are you coming Scampy?  
  
Scamp: I sure am Angel, I sure am...  
  
***   
  
From the window in the room Lady and Tramp could see the dogs playing in the backyard, the two girls however didn't seem so happy... they were just sitting on a corner of the backyard watching Danielle, Angel and Scamp playing.  
  
Lady: I hope the girls change. We just can't live like this anymore. If Scamp loves her that much we just have to accept her, with time they will love her, like I did with you Tramp.  
  
Tramp: Don't worry about them, their just kids, I think we should think about him insted...  
  
Lady: I'm sure he's fine. At least he kicks me a lot, and by the kicks he's strong!  
  
Tramp: Have you though of a name pidge?  
  
Lady: I have one in mind... Phil.  
  
Tramp: You know it pidge, Phil if a boy, and if it turns out to be a girl?  
  
Lady: I feel it's a boy Tramp, I had four and I know these things.  
I know it's a boy, our boy...  
  
The couple happly kissed, their fifth son was coming, and they were sure it would bring the family more and more together.  
  
  
*** On the backyard  
  
Angel and Scamp went near the girls, they didn't seem too happy, only Danielle seemed ok, but considering her, was that ok???  
  
Scamp: Ok girls, since it all ended okay I think we can forgive you, there's no reason for us to continue like this  
  
Annette and Collette: Why should we apologize?  
  
Danielle: Come on!   
Angel their sorry about this, aren't you?!  
  
Danielle looked at her sisters with one of those looks you just can't deny anything, even if you are inocent...  
  
Angel: Come on! I'm sure we can all be friends! Aren't we a family? And isn't a family supposed to be in union?  
  
Annette: You're the one that needs to apologize! Ain't I right Collette?  
...  
Collette?  
  
Collette was feeling bad, maybe she should apologize, why not? If Scamp liked Angel so much she couldn't be that bad...  
  
Collette: Sorry Angel...  
  
Annette: What? Traitor!  
  
The four dogs looked at Annette, she was feeling herself stupid, why was she doing this anyway?   
  
Annette: Ok, sorry Angel, can't you forgive me?  
I'm sorry for all those bad things I said...  
  
Angel: Forgive what? I've already forgiven you a long time ago!  
  
Danielle: Come on it's a beautiful day! Let's play hide and seek! Hi seek!  
  
Soon the 5 dogs no longer remembered what happened that day, the girls finally had welcomed Angel into the heart of the family, Angel couldn't be happier...   
The day had ended, but the magic goes on!  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Well I intend on continue this story, this was just the first chapter, what do you think of it so far? Do you think I should change something? or do you have comments or sugestions to give?  
Remember email me! I'll be waiting! 


	2. New discoveries

Well here's the second chapter of the story, this one is really big!  
  
Well, let's see how I make this one through...  
Remember, comments and suggestions are welcomed.  
Enjoy reading, as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
  
The magic of love  
  
Chapter 2: New discoveries  
  
  
Another day had just been born in the town we know so good, what would this day bring for the young couple, there were so many misteries out there, just waiting to be unreveilled...  
  
  
Jim Dear: So is everyone ready?  
  
Jim Dear looked at Darling who had Junior in her arms:  
  
Jim Dear: We shouldn't be late, Aunt Sara always gets furious when we get late...  
  
Darling: Don't worry dear, I'm sure she can wait.  
  
Jim Dear: Is Lady ready? We should check her in the vet in the return.  
Don't worry pal she's be alright. (he said as he looked at Tramp).  
  
Tramp: Don't you think I should go with you dear?  
  
Lady: Why Tramp?   
It's just a checkup, don't worry.  
  
Tramp: I don't know...  
  
Lady: Someone has to take care of the pups.  
  
Tramp: Ok, promise me you'll be okay.  
  
Lady: I promise.  
  
At that moment Scamp run into the living room, chasing the ball Jim Dear had recently got for him, followed by Angel and his sisters.  
  
Annette: Come on Scamp! Why do you always have to play with it?  
  
Scamp: Jim Dear got it for me!  
  
Collette: You don't need to be rude!  
  
Danielle: Mom! Scamp doesn't let us play with the ball!  
  
Lady: Tramp's in charge now, talk to him.  
  
Tramp: What do you mean?  
Scamp, let your sisters play.  
  
Scamp: No way!  
  
Tramp looked furiously at Scamp:  
  
Scamp: Ok dad... let me think for a second...  
  
Annette: Give it! ( Annette grabbed the ball and run off)  
  
Scamp: Hey!  
  
Collette and Danielle went chasing Annette, Angel was the only remaining:  
  
Angel: It's just a ball Scamp, let them play with it.  
  
Scamp: Yes, it's my ball! (Scamp said angry)  
  
Tramp: I don't want any trouble today, got it Scamp?  
  
Scamp: Yes dad... but first I have to get my ball back!  
  
Scamp run of the room leaving his parents alone.   
Tramp sighed, this was going to be a long day...  
  
Lady: (laughing) Don't get worried, you'll get used to it dear.   
Don't forget when I have the baby you'll have to take care of them all day.  
  
Tramp: Don't remind me...  
  
Jim Dear: It's time Lady, Aunt Sara is waiting for us.  
  
Jim Dear grabbed Lady and turned away with Darling and Junior.   
Tramp looked at Angel, was she wanting something?  
  
Tramp: Make sure they don't get in trouble, okay.  
  
Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
Angel: Where are you going?  
  
Tramp: I'm going to rest for a while, they really tire me up.  
  
Angel: Weren't you supposed to keep us?  
  
Tramp: I'm sure you can handle it.  
  
Tramp exited the room, he probably was going to lay in his pillow, quite a keeper he was...  
Angel sighed, obviously she would have all the hard work.  
She hurried upstairs to see what the four were doing, they were probably messing around...  
  
***  
  
Scamp: Give me my ball!  
  
Annette: No! I'm playing with it!  
  
Collette: What about me? You bunch of envious!  
  
Danielle: Why do you always get the ball?  
  
The three: Shut up Danielle!  
  
Angel: What are you doing?  
Can't you stop for a while?  
  
Scamp: They started it!  
  
Collette: You're just jealous!  
  
Scamp: Jealous of what? The ball's mine!  
  
Collette: Of my beauty!  
  
Scamp: Yeah right...  
  
Annette: Just give me the ball!  
  
Danielle: Stop! What are you trying to do?  
Wouldn't it be easier if we shared it?  
There must be something we can all do with the ball at the same time!  
  
Angel: She's right.  
You look like babies fighting just for a ball!  
Either you agree or no one gets it!  
  
Scamp looked at his sisters, why should he share it? Jim Dear had got it for him!  
Annette and Collette weren't thinking of sharing it as well, they just wanted it for herselves...  
  
Angel: What are you waiting?  
  
Danielle: Scamp?  
Annette?  
Collette?  
  
They simple ignored, it was like a match of who would give up first, a match no one wanted to lose...  
Angel wasn't going to wait anymore, she took the ball from them:  
  
Angel: Well, since no one wants it, I'm just going to get rid of it...  
  
Annette: Suits me...  
  
Collette: If I can't have it, at leasthe won't play with it...  
  
Scamp: Hey it's mine! Give it back Angel!  
  
Angel: I'm waiting...  
  
Scamp: Oh alright...  
They can play...  
  
Danielle: Cool! Let me have it!  
  
Annette and Collette run to the backyard, chasing the ball, Angel and Scamp stood still, while Danielle slowly went downstairs:  
  
Danielle: Aren't you two coming?  
  
Angel: Just wait a minute, we'll be there in no time.  
  
...  
  
Scamp: What was the idea? That ball was mine!  
  
Angel: Come on tenderfoot. It's just a ball, they aren't going to ruin it.  
  
Scamp: On what side are you?  
  
Angel: I just want the best for both.  
  
Scamp: (sighed) Alright let's go...  
  
Angel rubbed her head into Scamp's (you know that thing they use to do a lot on the movie)  
The two slowly went downstairs to the backyard, to check what the girls were doing:  
  
***  
  
Annette: Okay! Let's play catch! I trow the ball and you catch it!  
  
Collette: This is going to be so fun!  
  
Danielle: Yeah!  
  
Angel: Okay, but don't throw it too high or it might go out the fence...  
  
Annette: Don't worry, we won't.  
  
Scamp: Remember it's my ball, so I get first!  
  
Annette: You don't!  
  
Scamp: I do!  
  
Annette: You don't!  
  
Scamp: I do!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp! Why don't you let her go first? You can go after her!  
  
Scamp muttered to himself some words we shouldn't translate...  
  
The game was going fine.  
Annette was the first one to throw the ball and it was Angel who caught it.  
Next came Scamp throwing it to be caugh by Collette. Now it was Danielle's turn.  
  
Danielle: Ok, I'm going to throw it!  
  
Scamp: Ok, but becareful!  
  
Danielle: Ok, I'm about to do it!  
  
Annette: Just throw the ball Danielle!  
  
Danielle: Ok!  
  
Collette: Today...  
  
Angel: Let her do it.  
  
Danielle grabbed the ball with her teeth, she then went backwards to gain speed.   
It might had been a great throwing, and the might had ended perfectly, but a loose rock would end the game...  
Danielle fell on the rock, throwing the ball up the fence...  
  
Annette: Great job stupid! Now how are we supposed to get the ball?  
  
Scamp: You're going to pay for it! That ball was brand new!  
  
Danielle started crying, she didn't know what else to do, she just whispered to herself, it wasn't her fault...  
Angel however tried to calm them down:  
  
Angel: Don't worry, we'll just get through the fence and get the ball.  
  
Scamp: Then let's hurry! It's my ball you're talking about!  
  
Scamp and Angel hurried outside, while the three girls stood there, (Danielle was still crying).  
  
Annette: Can't you do anything right dumb?  
  
Collette: Stop crying baby! You always mess things around!  
  
Danielle: (crying) It wasn't my fault, I slipped!   
You saw what happened!  
  
Annette: Yeah right!  
That ain't a good excuse!  
  
Danielle: It wasn't my fault!  
  
Collette: Shut up!   
If we get the ball back, you aren't going to play with us!  
  
Danielle left the backyard, broken hearted, she couldn't believe how her own sisters had treated her, if only she wasn't so...  
Why couldn't she do anything right? Why couldn't she be normal like everyone else?  
  
Danielle: I'm sure at least dad will chear me up.... ( she though clearing her tears with her paws)  
  
...  
  
Danielle: Dad?  
Sleeping...  
Well done, I'm an unlucky disaster.  
No one cares about me...  
  
***  
  
Annette: Have you found the ball?  
  
Scamp: You mean what's left of the ball...  
  
Collette: What do you mean?  
  
Angel: Some dog stole it.  
We chased him through the streets, but he ruined the ball before we could get him.  
  
Scamp: Where's Danielle? I would really like to thank her.  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp! I'm sure she didn't meant it!  
  
Scamp: I'm sure she never does.(he muttered to himself)  
  
Angel: Scamp! When you were in trouble I stood by your side!   
Don't tell me you're going to yell at her just because of a ball!  
  
Collette: She's just stupid, I mean, how can someone be so wierd?  
  
Annette: ... Scamp...  
  
Scamp: Hey cut it out!  
  
Annette: Well, let me see, you run away from home, you got caugh, and you're here again, great adventure Scamp!  
  
Angel: Stop it okay?  
I'm sure Danielle's feeling bad for what she done!   
Come on Scamp, let's see how she's doing.  
  
***  
  
Angel: Danielle!  
Danielle where are you?  
  
Scamp: Yes! Come here and face me, disaster!  
  
Angel: Are you trying to scare her Scamp?  
She isn't going to happear if you yell at her like that!  
  
Danielle: Stop yelling... I'm right here.  
  
Danielle was in her bed, she was down, her tears could still be noticed.  
Angel just couldn't leave her that way, she aproached, trying to cheer her up:  
  
Angel: Danielle... are you alright?  
Don't worry we know it was an aciddent.  
I'm sure Scamp forgives you.  
  
Scamp: What?  
  
Angel: Scamp forgives you! Don't you Scamp!?   
  
Angel looked deep face at Scamp, making him step back.  
  
Scamp: Of course!  
  
Danielle: You're lieing!   
I'm just a disaster, no one cares about me!  
Just leave me alone!  
  
Angel: That ain't true!  
We care about you!  
  
Scamp: Who we?  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
Danielle could you wait for a second?  
  
Angel walked to a corner with Scamp:  
  
Angel: What are you trying to do Scamp?  
Are you mad?  
  
Scamp: How do you think I should be? Happy?!  
  
Angel: If you don't do this for you, do it for me!   
She's really down... and she's your sister!  
  
Scamp: Suits me.  
  
Angel: Scamp...  
Don't you like me?  
  
Scamp: You know I do.  
  
Angel: Then do this for me!  
  
Scamp: I don't know...  
  
Angel got closed and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Scamp: Going better...  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp.  
  
Scamp: Oh alright...  
  
The two returned to Danielle, she was getting worse by the minute.  
  
Scamp: Danielle, don't worry it was just a ball, I forgive you. (he said while holding a fake smile in his face)  
  
Danielle: I just want to be alone, okay?   
  
Angel: Will you be okay?  
  
Danielle: I'll try...  
Please just leave me now! (She said as she run upstairs crying)  
  
Scamp: Angel, there's no use.  
  
Angel: But Scamp, I can't just leave her like that!  
  
Scamp: She'll get over it. You won't make the difference.  
  
At that moment Tramp arrived in the room still yawning from the rest he had had.  
  
Tramp: What's up with all the noise?   
What have you been doing?  
  
Annette: Danielle's a wimp! (she said as she arrived in the room)  
  
Tramp: That's no way of talking about your sister Annette!   
What happened?  
  
...  
  
  
Tramp: So that's what happened?  
Don't worry, I'll talk to her.  
Now go play out there or something...  
  
The two girls went outside.  
Before Tramp went upstairs he took a final look at Angel. It really seemed she cared more about Danelle than her brothers.  
This was something he had to talk with Lady...  
  
Scamp: So, what about us?  
  
Angel: What do you want Scamp? (she said sighing)  
  
Scamp: Well, we aren't going to stay here all day are we?   
We could take a romatic walk or something.  
  
Angel: So that's what you had in idea uh?   
I'll think about it.  
  
Scamp: I'm sure it will be the best Angel!  
At least it will make you forget this confusion!  
  
Angel: I don't know...  
We might get in trouble if your dad finds out...  
  
Scamp: Don't worry!  
If I know dad, after he talks to Danielle he'll get to sleep again!  
  
Angel: Ok, I'll go if...  
  
Scamp: If what?  
  
Angel: If you catch me!  
  
Angel and Scamp run happly through the living room until they got outside.  
  
It's time to check what Tramp was saying to Danielle...  
(This action is taking place when Tramp went upstairs)  
  
Tramp: Danielle?  
Where are you dear?  
  
Danielle: Dad?   
Please, leave me alone!  
  
Tramp: What's wrong dear?  
  
Danielle: I am!  
I always do everything wrong, I ain't good for anything!  
  
Tramp: You know that isn't true honey.  
  
Danielle: You say that because you're my father...  
  
Tramp: No dear, you're just different from your sisters, you shouldn't compare yourself with them, you are different, and special.  
  
Danielle: If you mean by different stupid, then you aren't telling me anything new!  
Just leave me alone!  
  
Tramp: I ain't going to leave until you tell me what happened.  
  
Danielle: (crying) Scamp's ball... I trew it... up the fence... but it wasn't on purpose!  
  
Tramp: I believe you dear.  
Danielle, remember Scamp before he met Angel?  
  
Danielle: Yes?  
  
Tramp: Do you remember how he always used to brake everything?  
  
Danielle: He still does...  
  
Tramp: That's what I mean, do we love him less?  
  
Danielle: I suppose not...  
  
Tramp: Dear, you don't have to be like your sisters, you are unique Danielle, and we will always love you the way you are.  
So are you just going to sit like that all day or are you going to have some fun?  
  
Danielle: Thanks dad, you really cheered me up.  
  
Tramp: Remember, I will always be here when you need me.  
  
Danielle: Let's go play outside dad!  
  
Tramp: Could you play with your sisters insted?  
  
Danielle gasped.  
After all he had told her, he was just going to sleep...  
He was like the others...  
Did anyone really care about her?  
Danielle was down, she wasn't sure what to do.  
She slowly stepped down the stairs, where would she go?   
Her sisters would probably just make her feel even more down so she cut that idea, maybe she could be with Angel, at least she seemed to care about her...  
When she got on the living room she saw from the window Angel and Scamp on the garden. What were they up to?  
  
Angel: Are you sure we should do this Scamp?  
I mean, can't we just be home?  
  
Scamp: The house life really changed you Angel. Aren't you getting a little chubby?  
  
Angel: I am not!  
Let's go Scamp!  
  
Danielle: So they're going to the street...  
  
A lot of ideas came through Danielle's head. Even if it was just for a while she wanted to know how the streets were, and how was it to live by herself there. She wouldn't get lost since she would just follow Angel and Scamp, how bad could it be? Maybe there, she could find someone that really cared about her.  
  
Scamp and Angel went side by side until they got on the main street.  
Scamp always seemed impressed with the life on the streets, there was just so much life on it, sometimes he wished he would had stayed on the streets...  
  
Angel: What are you thinking tenderfoot?  
  
Scamp: Uh... What?   
I was just thinking how would it have been if I had stayed here living with you...  
  
Angel: Why? We have a family now, we are together every time.   
At least at home we feel safe, the streets are dangerous!  
  
Scamp: Maybe for an average dog, not this wild dog!  
  
Angel: Why did the "wild dog" got on the pound then?  
  
Scamp: A mear mistake...  
  
Angel: You don't have to prove anything Scamp, I like you the way you are.  
  
Angel rubbed her head into Scamp's, she really liked to be with him, he was simple, so full of energy...  
  
Angel: So, where do you want to go Scamp?  
  
Scamp: Veteran's park, if you don't have anything else in mind.  
  
Angel: It's perfect for me!  
  
Scamp: Try to catch me!  
  
Scamp run off into the park, quicly disapearing in the bushes.  
While Angel tries to find him, let's check on Danielle:  
  
Danielle: Will they quit talking?  
At least now I know why Scamp run away, this is just so neat!  
Yeah, I can get used to this...  
  
Danielle continued walking behind them, trying to get unoticed.  
A bush was perfect for coverage, they wouldn't notice her there!  
  
Angel: Scamp, where are you?  
  
Angel noticed a nearby bush, a strange noise was coming from it, could it be Scamp? - she tough to herself? Who else would hide there?  
  
Angel: Got you Scamp! (she said as she jumped into the bush)  
  
Angel stepped back, it was just a pidgen that got on the shrubs... That really scared her...   
Where could Scamp be hidding?  
She was too tired to think of it, a log would be perfect for her to rest before she continued the hunt...  
  
Laying on the log Angel looked at the sky. Was it pretty! The clouds shapped various forms:  
The first looked like a butterfly, the second a pidgen, the third an horse. She got amused when she saw the forth, it really seemed like Scamp, it was looking too real she though...  
  
Scamp: Got ya!  
  
Angel screamed, it really was Scamp, she was shivering from the trick:  
  
Angel: Are you mad Scamp?   
Are you trying to give me an heart attack or something?  
  
Scamp: Come on Angel! It was just a trick!  
Wasn't it funny?  
  
Angel: Fun...(she muttered to herself)  
  
Scamp: Now, I think you owe me a kiss.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Scamp: Maybe now would be a good time...  
  
Angel: Scamp, we're in middle of the park!   
A lot of people are watching us!  
  
Scamp: I don't care, and there's no one here Angel, just you and me...  
  
Angel: And if someone gets here and see us?  
  
Scamp: Don't worry, we ain't doing anything wrong...  
  
Angel: I don't know Scamp...  
Look at the sky, isn't it beautiful Scamp?  
  
Scamp: Not ass beautiful as you Angel!  
  
Angel: Where have you got so many charm from?  
  
Scamp: Remember the conversation I had with dad?  
It happens that he told me a lot of useful stuff.  
  
Angel: I'm impressed.  
What else have you learned?  
  
Scamp: Some other tricks that will come in handy.  
  
Angel: Tricks?  
  
Scamp: You'll see.   
Now what I really wanted was a kiss from a beautiful girl.  
  
Angel got near Scamp and kissed him on the neck:  
  
Angel: Satisfied?  
  
Scamp: Not in your dreams!  
  
Scamp holded Angel's back and gave her a kiss in the mouth. For seconds the kiss was maintained, until when it finally ended Angel didn't know what to say...  
  
Scamp: So was it good?  
  
Angel: Did you learn that from him?  
  
Scamp: I have my gifts...  
  
Angel that was now laying on the grass pulled Scamp down and gave him another kiss. This one was deeper, making the loving couple even more excited.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Danielle: Aren't they going to stop?   
That's too much for me...   
I shouldn't look...(she closed her eyes with her paws).  
  
Danielle released one paw, she was way curious to let this escape her. So that was kissing? It seemed nothing special to her, right now she just wanted to visit the streets...  
  
Danielle: I'm tired of waiting!  
I'm going to explore the streets on my own!  
  
As she was getting off the bush her ribbon got stucked.  
She tried to pull herself off cutting half of it on the confusion:  
  
Danielle: Great!  
Another stupid thing I've done.  
I really feel like a loser...  
That's why I want to live on the streets from now on...  
  
***   
  
After the kiss Angel and Scamp just stood laying on the ground next to eachother talking:  
  
Scamp: Angel?  
  
Angel: Yes?  
  
Scamp: Do you think it will always be this way?  
  
Angel: This... way?  
  
Scamp: Yes, I mean will you always love me like you now do?  
  
Angel: Do you love me Scamp?  
  
Scamp: You know I do Angel!  
  
Angel: I love you too Scamp.  
  
Angel rubbed her head against Scamp's.  
  
***   
  
Danielle was excited about her new life. There was just so much she wanted to discover! She wanted to fly like the birds, dig like the moles. There was just so much to discover!  
What would she do first?  
Danielle decided to quietly explore the streets. They sure were larger then her backyard!  
As she was crossing an alley she noticed a bunch of dogs messing throught the trash cans:  
  
Danielle: Why are they eating trash?  
Don't they have someone to feed them?  
They were probably just eating some leftovers for fun, this new life was really strange, but she would get used for sure, at least here no one would bother her, anything she could do wouldn't affect anyone, no one would treat her as the wierd or dumb, yeah she really liked this new life.  
  
Danielle wasn't worried about the streets. She once heard Angel talk about dog catchers, but she hadn't seen one!  
Little did she know...  
  
For hours she walked on the large streets of the town. She wanted to see everything.  
She decided to rest for a while on a street pole, her legs were really killing her...  
she noticed a shadow happering next to her, as she turned back she noticed a truck was behing her, could this be the dog catcher?  
  
Dog Catcher: So, what's a pup with a colar doing on a street like this? I'm sure your master won't like it, but if we take out this little colar, that's another thing!  
  
The dog catcher tried to remove Danielle's colar. Danielle reacted by biting his hand.  
As the dog catcher yelled in pain Danielle run, trying to escape from the dog catcher, she just didn't know where to hide, it was all so big.  
Danielle was getting each time more confused, the streets all seemed the same, where was she going to hide?  
Maybe she shouldn't had run away from home, she though, she shouldn't even had got away from her bed!  
  
Danielle was trapped, there was no way out of the alley, and the dog catcher was getting closer and closer to her.  
She seemed lost, but before she could give away she noticed a small pipe coming from the wall she was on. It was small, but maybe she could fit on the hole.  
The dog catcher was now trying to take her as she pulled her collar, removing it from her.   
There was no time to lose as the dog catcher was getting closer. Danielle got on the tube, slidding through it.  
However before she reached land she fainting as she hit her head on the pipe...  
  
*** At home  
  
Collette: Have you seen Scamp and Angel?  
I haven't seen them since the ball incident!  
  
Annette:Me too!  
And so is Danielle!  
  
Collette: Should we talk to dad?  
  
Annette: And wake him up?  
  
Collette: I'm sure he slept long enought!  
  
...  
  
Annette: Dad!  
  
Tramp: (tired voice) What is it...?  
  
Collette: We can't find Scamp and Angel!  
  
Annette: And Danielle's missing too.  
  
Tramp: Have you checked outside?  
  
Annette: Yeah.  
  
Tramp: Upstairs?  
  
Collette: Yes dad!  
  
Tramp: The living room?  
  
Collette: Dad, we are on the living room!  
  
Tramp: I'm sure they just took a walk outside...  
  
Annette: What a father...  
  
*** Angel and Scamp were walking along the river side by side, this was their "romantic" way...  
  
Angel: Remember that truck incident? We jumped on this same river.  
  
Scamp: Don't remember me...  
  
Angel: You looked so cute all wet!  
  
Scamp: Angel, You know I don't like to take baths!  
  
Angel: It's just a dumb fear Scamp, let me help you?  
  
Scamp: I don't need help! Hey what are you doing?!  
  
Angel pushed Scamp into the water. Scamp was now all wet...  
  
Scamp: What was that for?!  
  
Angel: Don't move Scamp!  
  
Scamp: Why?!  
  
A frog popped from Scamp's head into the water, the two pups laughed until Scamp suddently stopped.  
  
Scamp: So you think that was funny?  
  
Angel: I sure did.  
  
Scamp: Then get closer! (Scamp pulled Angel into the water)  
  
Angel: That wasn't necessary, Darling took all morning just to comb my fur...  
  
Scamp: We're paid!  
  
Angel pushed down into the water:  
  
Angel: (laughing) Now who's paid?  
  
Scamp: You are so troubled!  
  
The two pups stood there playing in the water until the sun finally decided to set down, it was time to get home...   
However a little pup was still browsing the streets...  
  
***  
  
Danielle: My head...  
Where am I?  
  
Ruby: Don't worry dear you are safe.  
  
Danielle: Who are you? Where am I?  
  
Ruby: My name's ruby cutie, you're at the junkyard.  
  
Danielle: Junkyard?   
  
Ruby: Yes, this is my home, don't you have a home?  
  
Danielle though it was better to lie insted of telling her she had a family, she would probably force her to go home if she knew the truth.  
  
Danielle: I can't remember...  
  
Ruby: Maybe it's due to the knock in your head, don't worry you are safe here with us.  
  
Danielle: Us?  
  
Ruby: Yes, the junkyard dogs. They are a little wierd, but you'll get used to them.  
Now get up, there's something I need to show you.  
  
Danielle followed Ruby, since she didn't have where to go, she was going to take advantage of the situation:  
  
Mooch: Look what Ruby brought!  
Where have you found her?  
  
Ruby: She found her fainted on the streets.  
I couldn't just leave her there.  
  
As Buster noticed who she brought there he hurried to the place, since Scamp tricked him, he didn't like newcomers:  
  
Buster: Who is she?  
  
Ruby: Just a girl I found in the streets unconsious.  
  
Danielle didn't know what to say. That dog really brought her shivers...  
  
Buster: So what's your name young girl?  
  
Danielle: Da... Danielle.  
  
Buster: You ain't an house pet are you?  
  
Ruby: Calm down Buster! Just because you didn't like the boy it doesn't mean she'll do the same!  
She just a pup.  
Don't worry dear, you'll be ok.  
  
Buster went away.  
Danielle was shivering in fear, was she supposed to leave with him from now on? He was brute and gross and...  
  
Ruby: Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll like living here.  
  
Danielle: Is he always like that?  
  
Mooch: Only, when he was tricked by a young dog, his name was...  
  
Buster: Don't even spell his name!   
I don't want to hear his name or hers!  
They betrayed me!  
  
Danielle: Who?  
  
Ruby: The one that got the best out of Buster.  
The Tramp's son!  
  
Danielle: Scamp?!  
  
Ruby: I believe we haven't saied his name...  
Do you know him?  
  
Buster: You know him?!  
You aren't related are you?  
  
Danielle: No way!  
I just met him, once...  
  
Buster looked with a suspicious look at her and then went to the top of the junkpile, where the old dog catcher's vehicule was.  
  
Ruby: (whispering in her ear) Just don't talk about him ok?  
  
Danielle: So...you're the only ones living here?  
  
Ruby: Now yes, there used to be others, but they were caught by the dog catcher.  
  
Danielle: I'm sorry...  
  
***   
  
Angel and Scamp were on their way home now, maybe it was the destiny who brought them near the junkyard:  
  
Scamp: Look... the junkyard.  
Do you suppose he's still there?  
  
Angel: I don't want to know Scamp.  
I've passed there some of the worst moments of my life...  
  
Scamp: And the best. (He smiled at Angel)  
  
Angel: (smile) Let's go tenderfoot.  
  
...  
  
As they reached the fence that separated the streets from their home the pups looked behind...  
Something didn't seem right...  
  
Angel: Scamp, are you having that feeling?  
  
Scamp: That something isn't right?  
It's wierd isn't it?  
Do you think they've noticed?  
  
Angel: Probably, we've been away all day...  
  
Tramp: So there you are!  
  
Scamp: Hi dad! (Scamp said smiling, you know one of those fake smiles you do when you're in trouble)  
  
Tramp: Where's Danielle?  
  
Angel: Danielle?  
Isn't she inside?  
  
Annette: She was supposed to be with you!  
  
Scamp: Us? We aren't her keepers!  
We though she was home!  
We haven't seen her!  
  
Angel: You mean she's outside at night?  
She doesn't even know the streets!  
What are we going to do?!  
  
Tramp: We need to search for her:  
Who know what trouble she's going to get into...  
  
Collette: But at night?  
We aren't going to find her on this darkness!  
  
Tramp: I know,  
We'll have to wait until tomorrow...  
  
Scamp: What about mom?  
She ain't going to be happy...  
  
Tramp: That isn't going to be a problem.  
If you had been her you would know Jim Dear came here to check on us, Aunt Sara is sick, so he's going to spend the night over hers.  
  
Scamp: At least that won't be a problem...  
  
Tramp: We need to talk you two!  
You can't just leave home like this, and return at these hours!  
What were you thinking?  
  
Angel: We didn't think it would turn into this...  
  
Scamp: We didn't know she would follow us!  
  
Tramp: There's no use in blaming others now.  
I hope she's alright...  
Go to sleep, I'll stay outside waiting, if she comes.  
  
Angel: Shouldn't we help?  
  
Tramp: I think you two have done enough for one day!  
  
Scamp: Let's go Angel, there's nothing we can do now.  
  
Angel: I hope she's okay...  
  
...  
  
Three hours had passed and Angel still couldn't sleep:  
  
Angel: I knew I should had spoken to her...  
Where can she be?  
She can be anywhere...  
  
Scamp: Angel, you are still awake?  
There's nothing you can do, you should rest.  
  
Angel: How can I rest with your sister out there?!  
The streets are dangerous!  
  
Scamp: Angel, you won't make the difference by staying awake.  
  
Angel: Scamp, shouldn't we go after her?  
  
Scamp: Angel, we won't find her at night.  
I promise you tomorrow we will find her.  
It's just a question of time.  
  
Angel: I hope so...  
  
...  
  
Another day hae arrisen in New England town, however, for some, this day had started badly:  
  
Ruby: Wake up dear.  
  
Danielle: (yawning) Let me sleep!  
  
Ruby: But it's day already.  
  
Danielle:It's too early for me!  
I'm tired!  
  
Buster: Wake up girl!  
You'll sleep when I say so!  
  
Danielle: Just let me sleep!  
  
Buster grabbed Danielle and trew her on a near mud puddle.  
Danielle couldn't help to cry as she saw herself all dirty.  
  
Danielle: (crying) Why did you do that?  
  
Buster: I am the top dog around here!  
If you don't follow my orders then you're toasted.  
  
The dogs stood there.   
There was nothing they could do, Buster would probably do the same with them if they offered any resistance.  
  
Ruby: Don't cry dear.  
Let's just wash up.  
  
Danielle: (cleaning her tears) ok...  
  
***  
  
Tramp: I'm going to search for Danielle.  
You four stay here understand?  
There are enough dogs missing!  
  
Angel: Please, can't we go?  
I feel guilty about what happened!  
  
Tramp: Sorry Angel.  
This is something I should do alone.  
  
Scamp: Please dad!  
Trust us, it will be easier if we go.  
  
Tramp. Okay.   
Let's see, you two can search in the park, I'll take the river.  
  
Collette: What about us?  
  
Tramp: Stay here, you don't even know the streets, you would just give us more trouble.  
  
Annette: Bah!  
We didn't want do go anyway!  
  
Collette: Let's go Annette.  
  
***   
  
Some time after, at the park  
  
Scamp: Now, where would I hide if I was her?  
  
Angel: Probably on a bush, but she wouldn't just stay there all night!  
What are we trying to find her anyway?  
  
Scamp: Some kind of clue. I'm sure she left something here.  
  
Angel: Scamp, she can be in the pound.  
  
Scamp: She has a collar, they wouldn't take her away.  
And they would contact us at home if they had her.  
  
Angel: You know how those dog catchers are, they are cold-hearted...  
  
Scamp: Angel come here!  
There's a part of her ribbon here!  
  
Angel: It is hers!  
This means... she was looking at us when we kissed...  
I knew we shouldn't have done it...  
  
Scamp: That isn't important now!   
Come on Angel, she can't be far from here!  
  
***  
  
Danielle: So what are we doing here waiting?  
  
Ruby: Food is on its way dear. Do you see the man over there on the butcher's?  
As soon as he goes away there'll be enough food for everyone.  
  
Danielle: But, isn't it wrong to steal?  
  
Buster: What kind of street dog are you?  
  
Ruby: Come on Buster, you've scared her enough!  
She's just a girl.  
  
Buster: I don't know why you keep taking her with us!  
If something happens to her, I ain't going to save her!  
  
Ruby: I'll take the risk.  
  
...  
  
Ruby: Why is he taking so long?  
  
Mooch: Meat...  
I'm hungry! I need to eat!  
  
Ruby: Just calm down, I'm sure it won't take longer.  
  
Buster: He went away!  
Now's our chance!  
  
The dogs run into the butcher shop, grabbing what they could with their teeth as they left.  
Danielle however stood still at the door:  
  
Danielle: I can't do this... this is wrong.  
  
Mooch: What's with her?  
  
As Danielle was saying this a shadow overtook her, the butcher had return to the store!  
  
Butcher: Why you!  
Thieves!  
  
He then noticed Danielle:  
  
Butcher: So you forgot to escape, hooligan?  
You'll see what's good for you!  
  
Danielle stood there shivering.   
She was so afraid she couldn't move, her legs just didn't answer her calls...  
  
Ruby: We can't just leave her there!   
The man is going to get her!  
  
Buster: Just forget her, she wouldn't survive in the streets for long!  
  
Ruby: Are you cold hearted?  
  
Buster: You know my modal!  
  
Ruby: Screw your modal!  
I ain't staying her to see him hurt her!  
I'm going to save her!  
  
As the butcher was about to get Danielle, Ruby got on the way, grabbing her with her teeth as she run away.  
  
Butcher: Why you little...!  
I'm going to report you to the dog catchers!  
  
...  
  
Some minutes later, Angel and Scamp arrived at the butcher's, could she had been there? If she was hungry, those were one of the places she could possible had been on:  
  
Scamp: Look at all that meat Angel!  
I could it all on my own!  
  
Angel: We aren't here to eat Scamp!  
Do you think she might had been here?  
  
Scamp: If I was hungry I would!  
  
The butcher noticed them, another dogs? These weren't just going to get away!  
  
Butcher: You thieves! Are you trying to ruin me!?!  
I'll get you!  
  
Scamp: What is he talking about?  
  
Angel: I don't know, but we better run Scamp!   
  
The two run for minutes trying to escape the angry man, he just didn't seem to give up:  
  
Angel: Finally!  
I was thinking he would never give up...  
Do you think Danielle had been there?  
  
Scamp: It's possible...  
That's a reason for him to be so mad...  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp, let's search on some alleys...  
  
...  
  
Scamp and Angel searched through every place they though she could be, but still no clue was to be found:  
  
Angel: Scamp, I'm worried!  
And if something bad happened to her?  
  
Scamp: Don't worry, I'm sure we will find her, we just have to search some more. (he said as he rubbed his head against Angel's trying to confort her).  
  
Scamp and Angel continued searching though the alleys, the all seemed the same, cold, full of trash, disearted...  
  
Scamp: Do you think she would go this far?  
  
Angel: She doesn't know the streets, maybe she just got confused and lost herself on one of these alleys.  
  
Scamp: Well this is the last, there's no way out of here. She can't be here.  
Maybe dad found her, and we're just here wasting time.   
If Danielle really followed us, she's near the river, not here!  
  
Scamp was about to go away, but Angel couldn't leave the place, she felt she had been there, she just couldn't prove it...  
  
Scamp: Angel, let's go.  
  
Angel: I don't know Scamp, I know she's here somewhere.  
  
Scamp: But we've searched every corner, she can't be here!  
  
Angel: I guess not...  
  
The sun would give them their next clue, as he shined into Danielle's collar, Angel would notice the strange "lucky light"  
  
Angel: Look Scamp!  
  
Scamp: What is it Angel?  
  
Angel: There's Danielle's colar!  
  
Scamp: You're right! But why did she left her collar here?  
  
Angel: I don't know... maybe she was runing from something...  
  
Scamp: Do you think she would fit in this pipe?  
  
Angel: Probably, but do you know where this pipe leads?  
  
Scamp: You mean...  
  
Angel: The junkyard!  
  
Scamp: We have to hurry Angel!  
There's no telling what that freak is going to do with her!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp!  
I know a shortcut!  
  
***  
  
Danielle: Sorry...  
  
Ruby: Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll be more careful next time.  
  
Buster: Why do you defend her? She ain't a junkyard dog!  
If she had a collar I would swear she was an house pet!  
  
Ruby: She doesn't have a collar Buster!  
  
Danielle: I put you in trouble didn't I?  
  
Ruby: No dear.  
  
Danielle: I can't do anything right, that's why I run home, but here I just bring more trouble.  
  
Ruby: Home? You have a family?!  
  
Danielle: Sorry I lied... I knew you wouldn't accept me here if I said I had...  
  
Ruby: (sighed) Well I think I should take you home then.  
  
Danielle: Please don't!  
No one likes me there! My sisters make fun of me! They don't like me! My parents don't even worry about me!  
  
Ruby: I'm sure they do.  
  
Danielle: I'm sure my father's dreaming about me!  
  
Ruby: There must be someone who cares about you.  
  
Danielle: Well there's my brother's girlfriend, but Angel doesn't count...  
  
Rubby: Angel?  
  
As Buster heard her name he joined the party.  
This was just too good to be true, he was going to have revenge, and sooner than he had expected!  
  
Buster: Do my ears deceive me?  
Did you say Angel?  
  
Danielle simply nodded, she didn't knew the trouble she was getting onto:  
  
Buster: Are you Scamp's sister?  
  
Danielle: Ye...Yes?  
  
Buster: Beautiful!  
  
Danielle was getting scared. Did she say anything wrong. She stepped back, Buster was really scaring her...  
  
Ruby: Don't hurt her Buster, she hasn't done anything to you!  
  
Buster: I'm the top dog around here, if any of you lousy dogs think you can outstand me, the come!  
  
No one even deared to move, they wanted to do something, but they were afraid...  
  
Buster: Now you little girl, come closer!  
  
Danielle: No!  
  
Buster: You're doing what I say! - he said jumping near Danielle and grabbing her paws.  
  
Danielle: Leave me!  
  
Buster: Sweet revenge, now your family is going to pay for what they've done!  
  
Buster lifted a paw to attack her... As he was about to strike, Ruby got on the way.  
  
Buster: What do you think you're doing?!  
  
Ruby: I won't let you harm her! She's just a child!  
  
Buster: You dear to stop me? You don't realise who you're messing with!  
  
A fighted started, Ruby jumped onto Buster trying to attack him, but Buster was way stronger than her, she was just trying to give Danielle the time to escape.  
Buster threw her onto the ground:  
  
Ruby: Run Danielle!  
  
Danielle: I... I can't!  
  
Ruby: Run girl, what are you waiting?  
  
Danielle couldn't move. She didn't want to leave her like that, she was fighting for her. More trouble I brough... I can't do anything right she though...  
  
Ruby jumped against Buster and bited his neck; furiously Buster threw her on the fence knocking her down.  
  
Mooch: What have you done Buster!  
  
Mooch rushed to Buster trying to attack him, but Buster evaded his attacking, making Mooch hit the fence with his head, making him faint.  
  
Buster rushed to Danielle.  
She tried to run but it was no use, Buster was faster than her.  
The other dogs could no longer help, she was alone...  
  
Buster: Time to settle an old score!  
  
Angel: Stop!  
  
Angel and Scamp arrived on the junkyard, Buster stopped.   
Danielle rushed to Scamp crying, the two were happy, they had finally found Danielle, yet this was still far from ending...  
  
Buster: So you've returned! The house pets returned!  
  
Scamp noticed Ruby and Mooch on the floor, Ruby was even bleeding from a leg, what had happened here?  
  
Scamp: Wha...What have you done to them?  
  
Buster: The same I'm about to do with you! (he said with a machiavelic laugh)  
  
Angel: Just let us go Buster!  
  
Buster: Why would I?  
You're on my territory, you're intruders, give me a good reason for why I shouldn't attack you?  
  
Angel: You haven't changed Buster, why are you doing this?  
  
Buster: I'll do what I want to do!  
  
Scamp: Not if I can't stop you!  
  
Buster: (laughing) This is getting better and better!  
  
Angel: Buck up Scamp!  
  
Buster chased the three dogs, he wasn't just going to let them go away, not after they had tricked him.  
  
Scamp: We aren't going to make it Angel!  
  
Angel: Just run Scamp!  
  
Scamp tripped on a loose rock, this just wasn't his day, Buster go closer to him and with his paw pushed him into the ground, there was nothing he could do.  
  
Buster: Ain't revenge sweet! I knew one day I would make you pay for what you've done!  
  
Scamp: I haven't done anything Buster!  
Just stop it, you're hurting me!  
  
Angel noticed Scamp wasn't behind them, Buster had caught him:  
  
Angel: Danielle, go straight home, I'm coming back!  
  
Danielle: What are you going to do Angel? He'll get you too!  
  
Angel: I know, but I just can't let Scamp there alone.  
  
Danielle: This is all my fault... If I hadn't run off.  
  
Angel: There's no time for that, go home Danielle.  
  
Danielle run off.   
She had to hurry, Scamp was probably in trouble, she didn't have a plan, she knew what she was going to do was completly stupid, but she couldn't just leave his loved alone:  
  
...  
  
Buster: I've waited for so long to do this, and now there's no one here to help you!  
  
Scamp: Hey wait a second, don't I deserve a last wish?  
  
Buster: (laughing) Yes, I suppose you do, be quick!  
  
Scamp: I just have a little thing to say...  
AAANNNGGGEEELLL!!!  
  
Buster: That isn't going to save you!  
  
Buster lifted is paw, Scamp gasped, was this the end? There was just some much he still wanted to do, so much we wanted to live, and now he was alone, there was nothing he could do...  
All of the suddent Angel happeared behind Buster and bited his tail.  
Buster gasped in pain, giving the opportunity for Scamp to escape.  
Buster reacted to the pain by trowing Angel to the ground.  
  
Buster: I'm going to get you two!!  
  
Scamp: Angel come here, I have a plan!  
  
The two dogs run to the junk pile, apparently Scamp wanted Buster to be on the top if the junk, if that was his plan it was working fine...   
  
Buster: I don't get the idea but you're trapped!  
  
Scamp: No Buster, you're trapped!  
  
Angel: What are you talking about? There's no way down!  
No, you aren't thinking of...  
  
Scamp: You got the idea, let's do it fast!  
  
Angel got on the old Dog Catcher's vehicule as Scamp pushed it.  
  
Angel: Fast Scamp, he's almost here!  
  
Scamp: I'm trying! I'm just too weak!  
  
With a last push the vehicule started moving, if the plan worked, Buster would be trapped for a while on the top of the trash pile, it would give them the time to run.  
  
Angel: Scamp board it fast!  
  
Scamp: I can't... I'm too tired!  
  
Angel moved behind the car and grabbed Scamp just in time. It was now slidding through the junk, until they got to the ground.  
  
Buster: You haven't seen the last of me! I going to get you two!  
  
Scamp: It worked! It will take him time before he gets down!  
  
Angel: Come on Scamp! We have to hurry!  
  
Scamp and Angel started runing through the streets, Buster wouldn't get them now for sure, yet as they were crossing an alley a familiar song came through their ears:  
  
Scamp: The dog catcher! What are we going to do Angel?  
  
Angel: To the park! We can hide there!  
  
The two pups changed direction, at least the dog catcher seemed to had put Buster away, but the dog cathcher was just another trouble:  
  
Scamp: I can't run anymore Angel.  
  
Angel: We are getting close Scamp!  
  
Scamp fainted, the whole thing had tired the young pup. Angel was now alone, she knew that if she took Scamp with her she probably would be caught, but she couldn't just leave him here, not now after all they had been through!  
  
Angel grabbed Scamp with her teeth and started runing. The extra weight was slowing her down, she knew she wouldn't resist for long, but as she noticed the park ahead she gained extra strengh.  
She knew the dog catcher wouldn't enter the park with his vehicule, that at least would give her some time to rest. Angel brought Scamp to a small bush, that would hide them, at least for now.  
Angel licked Scamp's eyes trying to wake him up. He had to faint right now - she thought.  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
  
Scamp started to react. He opened one eye, then the other, he was tired, but at least he was ok.  
Angle hugged him, she was happy he was fine, but there was still so much to do before they would be safe!  
  
Scamp: Have we lost them? (he said in a tired voice)  
  
Angel: I don't know for how long. Buster disappeared, but the dog catcher can arrive at any moment. We must leave!  
  
Scamp got on his paws, there was no time to waste, they were still in danger.  
Quietly they left the bushes, they feared anyone could come out the bushes an attack them, never the streets seemed to dangerous for the two pups...  
There was no sign of the dog catcher, maybe they had lost him:  
  
Scamp: Do you think we lost them?  
  
Angel: I don't know Scamp, let's just leave!  
  
Scamp: I don't want to be here any longer than you Angel! Let's go!  
  
All of the suddent Buster came out of the bushes, he was angry, the two pups were alone, nothing could save them now.  
  
Buster jumped to them trying to hit them with his claws, Scamp managed to escape however Buster managed ti hit him on one of his paws.  
  
Angel: Scamp!  
  
Angel rushed to protect Scamp as Buster was getting closer to them. Was this the end? They didn't want it to end this way...  
  
Buster: Scared Angel dear? You can still escape, just leave him there.  
  
Angel: Never!  
  
Buster: How you've changed Angel, you could had been my girl, I had offered you protection, but you wanted more, now you're paying the price!  
  
Angel: I was never your girl Buster!  
  
Buster: Your time has come!  
  
Tramp: Don't you dear to touch her!  
  
Tramp had arrived just in time, the two dogs met ,who once were friends, met once more:  
  
Buster: So you've returned, the house dog returned!  
  
Tramp: Let them go Buster.  
  
Buster: Why? The fun has just started!  
  
Tramp: How couldn't I have noticed how you were?  
I tought you how to live! I raised you since you were a pup!  
  
Buster: The streets change us, just like they changed you! Why did you gave up on this?! Just because of a fancy snob girl!  
  
Tramp: I found love!  
  
Buster: You had your choice! Now you're going to pay for it old dog!  
  
Tramp: Ok Buster, but they have nothing to do with this. Let them go.  
  
Angel grabbed Scamp and went behind Tramp. Scamp had judt fainted due to his wound.   
  
Tramp: Go away you two, this is just between me and Buster.  
  
Angel didn't know what to do. Should she leave Tramp there? He might needed help, but then she looked at Scamp, he needed her more than ever. She run to a nearby bush to hide and try to recover Scamp.  
  
Tramp: So you want to do this the hard way?  
  
Buster: You don't scare me old dog. You were a legend, but that was before you got a family!  
You're old and weak.  
  
Tramp: Maybe, but I'm sure I can still handle you!  
  
Buster was the first to attack, jumping ahead Tramp who threw him on the ground, the fight had just started, from behind the bushes Angel was watching it as she tried to recover Scamp, she was worried Buster might win, what would happen to them if he did?  
  
Buster and Tramp continued fighting, each taking advantage of the other at any minute. A sand mist was starting to grow from the fight, making Angel unable to watch who was wining.  
Suddently the sounds stopped. What had happen?   
Has the mist went down, one was seen on the ground. It was Buster!   
After a tough fight Tramp had managed to beat him:  
  
Tramp: We don't need to continue this Buster.  
I think we can still be friends, there's no reason for us to continue fighting.  
  
Buster: Ok... lend me a paw old friend...  
  
Tramp actually though Buster was serious, but when Tramp gave him an hand Buster attacked him, hiting him on the chest, making him fall on the ground.  
  
Buster: You never learn do you? You were the best, but that was long time ago, now I am the top dog around here!  
Now Angel cake were are you? Don't hide I'm not going to hurt you.  
  
Scamp: What's happening Angel?  
  
Angel: Don't speak! If he finds us here, we're done!  
  
Buster: Hidding in the bushes eh?   
  
Tramp: No!  
  
Tramp still tried to move, but it was no use, the wound had really tired the old street dog...  
  
Angel: Scamp, promise me you'll always love me.  
  
Scamp: What do you mean Angel?!  
You aren't going to face him are you?  
I won't let you!  
  
Angel: Don't make things harder Scamp.  
If I go he might let you go.  
Promise me.  
  
Scamp: No Angel don't go!  
  
Before Angel faced Buster he kissed Scamp.  
Scamp tried to impede her, but due to his wounds he couldn't move.  
  
Angel: I'm here Buster.  
  
Buster: So you gave up?  
Where's your boyfriend?  
  
Angel: Just leave him out of this!  
It's me who you want, isn't it? You have me, now leave them alone!  
  
Buster: Tsc, tsc, Angel I didn't promise anything did I?  
  
Angel: You're a monster!  
  
Buster: I'm getting old for these things Angel, don't try anything, it won't work.  
  
Angel: Please, let them go. (she said crying)  
  
Buster: This wouldn't had happened if you didn't escape on the first place, you're just paying the price.  
Be glad I'll let you unhurt, you're my girl aren't you?  
  
Angel didn't answer. Why had she fell in love with Scamp? Now Scamp and Tramp were doomed, and it was all her fault, there was nothing she could do...  
  
Suddently barks were heard coming from the road, what could it be?  
  
Buster: What the...?  
  
Danielle was runing to the park and behind her was the dog catcher trying to catch her.  
  
Dog Catcher: Stop you little hooligan!  
  
Angel got the idea, Danielle was smarter than she had though, Angel bited Buster's leg making him fall on the ground...  
  
Buster: Wait until I get up!  
  
Danielle: Angel let's hide fast!  
  
Angel and Danielle hided behind a tree. They could see the dog catcher coming and throwing Buster on his truck. The dog catcher however couldn't find the dog he was looking after. Well at least he got one dog he though.  
  
Dog Catcher: Yes mister, you're going to the pound!  
  
Angel and Danielle watched as the dog catcher took away, they could still see Buster as he angrily said "I'm going to get you".  
Angel was so happy, Danielle had save them, she didn't want to think what could happen if she hadn't come.  
  
Angel: Danielle you've save us!  
  
Danielle: I couldn't just leave you! I went after dad, and when I saw Buster I got this plan and it worked!  
  
Angel: I almost forgot them!  
Tramp are you alright?  
  
Tramp: I'll be, when I get home, it's getting too cold for me out here.  
(The three laughted)  
  
Scamp finally came out the bush, he was keeping up only on his three paws:  
  
Scamp: Angel?  
Angel are you alright?  
  
Angel: Now I am.  
Let's go home, I think we had a long day already!  
  
As they got home Annette and Collette came running through the yard, as they saw how Tramp was.  
  
Annette: Dad, are you ok?  
  
Tramp: Don't worry, your old man still has a lot of howls to give!  
  
Collette: Danielle! I'm so glad to see you!  
  
Danielle: I'm happy I'm here too!  
  
Scamp: Let's go inside!  
My paw's hurting okay?  
  
...  
  
Annette: What happened?  
  
Angel: It's a long story, let's just say Danielle saved us!  
  
Danielle: It was nothing...  
  
Scamp: What do you mean?  
If you didn't happear we would be toasted!  
  
Danielle blushed, for once at least she knew she had done something right, she had saved her family!  
  
Annette: Hey dad, don't you think mom will notice that wound?  
  
Tramp: Well maybe I can say I got cut with the pillow...  
(All laughed)  
  
Collette: And Scamp?  
  
Tramp: Well, you know how Scamp is, everyone will believe...  
  
They all laughted, at least Scamp wouldn't be a problem...  
  
Scamp: Laugh, I'm suffering here!  
  
Angel: Come Scamp, I'm sure we can handle that out. (she said smiling at him)  
  
Danielle: I wonder what happened to Ruby and Mooch... they really helped me a lot...  
  
Tramp: Don't worry Danielle, I'm sure they'll be okay, now Buster's in the pound they're in good hands.  
  
A sound was coming from outside. The door opened, Jim Dear and Darling had finally arrived:  
  
Tramp: You know the plan!  
Quick to your outposts!  
  
Jim Dear put his hat on the hat stand as Darling, that had Junior sleeping in her arms went upstairs.  
  
Jim Dear: So how are you boy?  
I know we took so long, can you forgive us?  
  
Tramp nodded, he didn't want to bark, that could show he was weak...  
  
Jim Dear: Okay boy, I think there's someone here to see you.  
  
Lady walked to Tramp, her growing belly could be seen, it was still fairly small, but in no time it would get really big.  
  
Lady: So, have our pups given you trouble?  
  
Tramp tried to hide his tiredness:  
  
Tramp: They were just fine.  
  
Lady: Really? It's hard to believe... Not even Scamp? Where's he anyway?  
  
Tramp: He's with the girls probably playing...  
  
Lady: Nothing happened?  
  
Tramp: Nothing.  
  
Lady walked to the hall, she wanted to see if the pups had really been angels through those two days.  
Scamp was lying on his bed next to Angel, while Annette and Collette were exalting Danielle:  
  
Lady: They must be sick...  
Are you okay girls?  
  
Scamp: And boys!  
  
Lady: And boys...  
  
All: We're fine.  
  
Lady: I'm so glad you're changing, I couldn't believe it, but now I see Tramp was right, you've really turned into little angels.  
  
Danielle: Yes mom!  
  
Lady: I haven't seen you happy for so long! Come closer dear.  
  
Danielle: Of course mom.  
  
Lady: Say... didn't you have a ribbon like your sisters this morning?  
  
The pups gasped, was she going to discover them?  
  
Danielle: I...I just took it off mom...  
  
Lady: What about your collar dear? You can't be without your collar.  
Go get it...  
  
Danielle looked back.  
What was she going to say?  
  
Danielle: Well mom, it's a long story...  
  
Lady: I'm sure I want to hear it, Scamp can I be in you bed?  
  
Scamp: I don't know mom. (Scamp was panting, this was getting worst...)  
  
Lady: Come on, I'm not that fat yet.  
  
As she got closer to Scamp she noticed his hurt leg.  
  
Lady: Scamp! What happened to your leg?  
  
Scamp: I...I...  
  
Angel: He slipped through the stairs.  
  
Scamp: Yeh, that's it!  
  
Lady: And only one was hurt?  
I can't see scars in the others. I think you have an explanation to give,  
Tramp!!  
  
  
Tramp:(thinking) She noticed it already? Maybe I should had stood in the park...  
  
Lady: (Yelling) So nothing happened?!   
Come and face me Tramp!  
  
As the the screen was fading, we could see Tramp runing from Lady as the pups laughted.  
Another night had ended in the old New England Town.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Finally... I though I was going to end this...  
I'm still trying to improve, I know maybe the first one was better, but I tried! 


End file.
